


Friday Nights

by skyewatson



Series: Jackson Whittemore hates video games [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: COD - Freeform, Fluff, Halo - Freeform, M/M, Mario Kart, Pizza, Scott is a Bad Friend, ben and jerry's, cuddles because jackson is a secret softie, jackson is an awesome boyfriend, scott ditches stiles, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lets Stiles win in the end because his boyfriend has had a crap afternoon. He might not love video games but there are worse ways to spend his Friday nights and he figures there’ll be some really awesome sex later anyway. </p><p> </p><p>(When Scott ditches Stiles for Allison when they're supposed to be having their monthly video game marathon and Jackson spends the night cheering up his boyfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights

Ever since the supernatural front has calmed down, things have been almost boring in Beacon Hills. Not that Jackson really wanted things to be interesting because running for his life with his fragile human boyfriend got old after the first fifteen or so times. He just wished there was something to do. School was out so there were no Lacrosse games even if they still had to practice twice a week because the Coach was insane (to be fair Jackson trained every day but you had to if you wanted to be the best) and he didn’t have a summer job. He didn’t need one financially although Stiles had pointed out the experience would look good on his resume. The only people hiring were the video store and Burger King and he wasn’t going to flip burgers because the captain of the lacrosse team just didn’t do that and there was no way in hell he was stepping back inside that fucking video store. 

Danny wasn’t even around because his family was in Hawaii visiting family. After the last time Jackson had gone with his best friend they’d mutually agreed it was never happening again. Danny hadn’t appreciated him sleeping with Danny’s cousin any more than his Aunt had. To be fair Layla was hot even if Danny wouldn’t agree with him about that. Jackson was pretty sure it had more to do with Danny being Kinsey Six gay and not because they were actually cousins. But none of that really mattered because Danny was in Hawaii working on his tan while Jackson was bored out of his mind. He couldn’t even spend time with his boyfriend because it was that day of the month.

And by that day of the month he meant the Friday night that kick started the weekend long video game marathon Stiles and Scott had once a month, and not the other kind of time of the month that only happened to females because his boyfriend was definitely a guy. Giving up time with his boyfriend sucked especially when Danny wasn’t around but Jackson understood because everyone needed bro time. Jackson had dated a lot of people and the ones who tried to get him to ditch his time with Danny didn’t last long, because bro time was sacred and you didn’t mess with it. Even when Lydia had been at her most demanding he’d never ditched Danny. 

That was one of the perks of dating Stiles because he got it and wasn’t jealous. Okay so maybe he was a little but Jackson was pretty sure that was because Stiles had a crazy fantasy about watching Jackson and Danny get it on. Which was never happening, ever. Danny was his best friend and there were lines you just didn’t cross. But Stiles didn’t get jealous when Jackson would tell him he couldn’t hang out because he had plans with Danny and it was nice because all the girls he’d dated in the past had never been as understanding. 

And despite the sacredness of bro time he’s not entirely surprised when his phone goes off. He doesn’t even look at the message, he doesn’t have to and he’s out his bedroom window and driving the familiar trip to his boyfriend’s house. Jackson lets himself in through the front door with the key he was given when they started senior year because he’s not a creeper like Derek who sneaks in through people’s bedroom windows. Walking up the stairs and into Stiles’ room he’s not surprised either when he sees a his boyfriend buried under a mountain of duvets and blankets and pillows. 

He toes off his shoes and strips down to his shirt and boxers before slipping into the bed next to Stiles. It doesn’t take long before his boyfriend is in his arms, his face in the crook of his neck. Jackson just wraps his arms around Stiles’ small waist and listens to the sound of his boyfriend breathing because he knows that if he waits long enough Stiles will tell him what is wrong. 

 

“Scott’s having dinner with Allison’s family again.”

“At least you’re not in some life threating situation with Derek.”

Stiles laughs but then it breaks off into a broken sob. “Why does he do this to me, Jax?”

“Because Scott’s an idiot who is in love.”

“I let him do this all the time but he’s still my best friend. It hurts so much but I can’t hate him for it. Not for long anyway.”

“That’s why you have me, I can hate him for you. But you forgive him because he’s your best friend, even if he’s stupid.”

“Why do you have to be so rational about this? You hate him.”

“I don’t like him and he’s a jerk who doesn’t deserve you but I’m a jerk too and you think I’m worth it.”

“You’re a douche and there’s a difference.” Stiles mumbles.

“I’m sure but I’d be a hypocrite if I told you that you should find someone else.”

“Can’t we just share Danny?”

Jackson can’t help but grin. “No because you’d try to instigate a threesome and I don’t share.”

“No I wouldn’t.”

“Yes you would. Are we going to lie here all night or are we going to play some video games?”

“Can we play COD?”

“Sure.”

 

Jackson rolls his eyes but smiles when Stiles ends up on the floor trying to get out of the bed smoothly. His boyfriend will never be agile, ever. Even with the lacrosse training they’ve done, even with the fact that Stiles is finally on first line, he’ll never have grace. It’s kind of cute but Jackson will never admit it out loud. Stiles will always be awkward flailing of limbs and everything else that goes with it. 

Eventually they end up downstairs with a pizza they’ve ordered in. They eat Ben and Jerry’s in between missions and three hours into the night Jackson finally gets to play Halo even if Stiles refuses to join in and just scarfs down popcorn while he spectates. He’s almost convinced Stiles is going to go into a food coma but then Stiles is putting in Mario Kart on the Nintendo and they spend the next hour swearing at each other and trying to sabotage each other because it’s a universal rule that if you lose in Mario Kart you’re going to lose in life. 

He lets Stiles win in the end because his boyfriend has had a crap afternoon. He might not love video games but there are worse ways to spend his Friday nights and he figures there’ll be some really awesome sex later anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still expanding the series while I figure out what I'm doing with my other story A Fresh Start (shameless advertisement, check it out if you like Arrow and Thea Queen it's Stackson). Feel free to drop me ideas and prompts that you'd like to see in this series.


End file.
